


Wedding

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Wedding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Wedding

"Would you marry me?"

在一个漫长得有点过分的吻结束后，Castiel枕着一个松软的枕头问他。

Dean笑了，他摩挲着Castiel染着晚霞一般红晕的脸，反问:"很奇怪，你为什么突然这么问?"

"我看了一部电视剧。里面有一对男性，他们…"

"看来我得限制你看那些东西。"

“为什么，那些不好吗？”

“不，是因为我很霸道，而你喜欢这一点。”

他低头吻那发烫的脸颊，手往下移，在Castiel的胸前揉捻硬起的乳尖。

Castiel的呼吸声变大了，一把抓住Dean的手。

"婚姻不适合我们。"Dean闷闷地说。

盛夏的午后，烈日在热风里漫步。

草坪，草坪，玫瑰，酢酱草，矢车菊和顶着橘红色花的盖格氏树都被晒出了鲜亮的颜色和芬芳的气味。

阳光偶尔从云间走过，斑斑驳驳的阴影点缀在绿色的草地上。

不远的地方，教堂的钟声响了，庄重并且神圣。

他光着身体，头微微别开，好让Dean在他的脖子上啃吻。他喜欢Dean用洁白的牙齿咬着他的感觉，又痛又痒。被咬过的地方会泛起殷红色，很多时候他不愿意把它们去掉。

那是Dean给他的，在像这样的奇妙的时刻给他的，属于情人之间的标记。

那些吻很舒服，他眯着眼睛，手指插进Dean的短发里。

Dean的手沿着他的体侧往下走，进了他光裸的大腿内侧。

"再张开一点…很好，你真棒…"

"Dean…"Dean的手覆上了他胀起的欲望，他忍不住呼唤了Dean的名字。

"邀请我，Cass。对，你可以做到的。"

“…嗯…Dean，"他的气息被Dean手里的动作打乱了，"please…”

Castiel穿着白衬衫，黑西装，打着他窄窄的深蓝色领带。为了配合他，Dean穿了同一款的西装，打着深红色的领带。

Sam站在他们身边，金棕色的长发整理得一丝不苟，也穿着黑西装，并且系了条淡金色的领带。他是Dean的男傧相。他们看起来都棒极了。

潮湿的，带着茧的手指埋进了深处。Castiel的腿勾上了他的腰。

他用湖绿色的眼睛端详着天使被侵犯时的表情。

天使因为他的手指轻颤着，睁大了眼睛在注视着他，粉色干燥的唇微微开启。他迷恋从那唇间发出的被刻意压抑了的低哑的呻吟。

移开湿漉漉的手指后，他压过来，挺身进入了Castiel，在深发天使的呻吟拔高的同时含住了一口粗沉的喘息。

“Cass，放松点…噢…你真棒…哈啊…我有一个这么棒的天使…”

“你是我的。”他说，声音打着愉快的抖，他把Castiel的手捉住，带它去交合的地方，“我在占有你。你摸得到对吗，Cass。喜欢我这样拥有你吗？"

“是的，Dean…”

出汗叫衬衫贴着他的后背，他舔舔唇，那唇显得更加鲜红。他有点想喝水，但是却没有要。因为从一开始他就握着Castiel的手，很紧很紧地握着。他们的手指交织在一起，掌心扣着掌心。他不愿意放开。

几张木椅摆成了一排，他们为数不多的宾客甚至都没占满他们准备的椅子。

一群鸽子聚集过来，有几只大胆的跳上木椅，咕咕叫着。

Charlie请的一支人数不多的小乐队在一边拉着琴奏那些赞颂神的音乐。

"O come O come, Emmanuel…"

Garth的宝宝跟着那曲子唱出了声。

蜜蜂在鲜花上流连，牧师从教堂的方向走过来了，穿着黑色的神父袍。

Castiel的腿被Dean架上了肩膀。

他情动的时候颤抖得厉害，Dean伏下身贴紧了他，手捧着他的脸，唇齿相触。那滋味递过来，像蜜炼在舌尖化开。

风牵着衣角，空气中混杂的馨香在缓缓流动。

一朵洁白的云笼住了太阳，荫蔽了草地上的他们。

Castiel浑身散发着醉人的云杉香，Dean贪恋那味道，每次呼吸都企图从空气中获取更多。

乐队停止了演奏，鸽子和Garth的宝宝还在制造一些生动的噪音。

灰色头发，通红的脸上布满皱纹的牧师握着致辞，用严肃的目光缓缓扫视。

Dean把拧起的眉稍稍松开了。Sam看了看他，他没有回看。他深深吸了一口气，在等着牧师念词。Castiel安安静静的，也在等牧师念那词。

“我们今天在此见证结合到一起的，灵魂相伴的两个人，Dean Winchester和Castiel。他们愿意在上帝和全世界面前表达他们相爱的意愿，并因此获得祝福。”

牧师停顿了一下，接着向Dean发问: "Dean Winchester，你愿意让Castiel成为你的伴侣，尊重他，并且和他共度余生吗？”

“是的，我愿意。”Dean回答道。

早春明媚的阳光照进了透明的窗户里，Castiel的眼睛完美得像无瑕的宝石。Dean在他温暖的体内用力撞击，要他的眼底泛出泪花。

“你知道我对你的感觉。”

“对的，我知道。”

"想听吗？"他突然兴起，“想听我说出来吗？”

"我爱你。"他继续说，没等Castiel说好或是不，"Cass…Cass…Castiel…我爱你。"

Castiel笑了，他的头发打着卷，皱纹堆上了眼角，笑得和任何时候一样傻。

“你可以陈述你的誓言了。”牧师点着头示意。

“I, Dean Winchester, take Castiel,angel of the Lord, to be my mate. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as human, as monster, as demon, as spirit, to love and to cherish, till the end of the time.”

他说得很慢，就好像把他一辈子的耐心都用在了这几行词句里。阳光从云里走出来，更刺目了，他眯起眼，拿出一枚闪亮的婚戒，套进Castiel的左手无名指。然后他用他潮呼呼的嘴在Castiel的唇上重重地烙下一吻。

云朵散开了，鸽子朝天空飞去。

婚礼结束的时候，他亲手钉上了棺盖。

 

END


End file.
